The invention concerns a drive device for a moveable furniture part, comprising a lockable ejection device for ejecting the moveable furniture part from a closed position into an open position. The ejection device can be unlocked by over-pressing the moveable furniture part into an over-pressing position which is behind the closed position in the closing direction. The invention also concerns an article of furniture having such a drive device. Furthermore, the invention concerns a method of opening and closing a moveable furniture part with a drive device comprising the step of ejection of the moveable furniture part from a closed position into an open position by a lockable ejection device, in which the ejection device is unlocked by over-pressing of the moveable furniture part into an over-pressing position which is behind the closed position in the closing direction.
Drive devices have already been known for many years in the furniture fitting industry, with which, by pressing against a moveable furniture part (for example a drawer), that moveable furniture part is unlocked from the furniture carcass and then the moveable furniture part is opened or actively ejected. For that purpose, such drive devices have a so-called touch latch mechanism. With that mechanism, the movement for closing the drawer from the open position and the movement for unlocking or opening the drawer from the closed position takes place in the same direction, namely in the closing direction. In the case of normal soft closure (manually or by a retraction device), the drawer or the moveable furniture part is held in the closed position at the end of the closing movement by a locking device. If, however, the drawer is excessively firmly pushed shut or the drawer is pressed through until meeting the end abutment (corresponding to the over-pressing position) the ejection device cannot lock at all or is immediately triggered again, whereby it is not possible to guarantee secure closure in the case of such improper operation of the moveable furniture part.
To resolve that problem, a blocking element is known from Austrian patent application A 52/2012 which is of earlier priority but which is not a prior publication, in order to prevent the movement into the over-pressing position in the event of an excessively quick closing movement.
Thus, the over-pressing movement of the moveable furniture part is stopped in the closed position by the blocking element and no over-pressing or pressing beyond the closed position can take place.